Reading the Cycle
by Thawk6
Summary: A read the Inheritance Cycle story. Books 1-4. Better summary inside.


**Reading the Cycle**

**By Thawk6**

**I have not really seen any stories in which Eragon reads the Inheritance Cycle. So I thought I would give it a try. The story starts in Ellesméra in Book two. The Characters will include Eragon, Saphira, Arya, Nasauda, Orik, Islanzadí, and the elves, including Vanir and Blödhgarm. Will cover all four books.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle. Christopher Paolini does. **

Prologue:

Shade of Fear

Eragon Shadeslayer sat down wearily next to his sapphire dragon Saphira. They sat at the base of the Great Menoa Tree. He was extremely tired from his training with the Mourning Sage, Oromis and his golden dragon Glaedr. The only free Rider to survive the Fall. They however did not escape unharmed. Oromis lost his ability to perform large amounts of magic and Glaedr lost a leg.

Eragon was also tired of the subtle looks of disgust that were given to him by most of the elves. The elves seemed to be enraged that Saphira hatched for a weak human. They were also disgusted that Eragon was maimed by the Shade Durza (even though he became one of the few to ever slay a Shade.)

He had received a massive scar along his back that could not be healed and gave Eragon seizures that crippled his body. The only elves that did not seem disgusted by him were Arya and Oromis. He did not know about Queen Islanzadí.

He was startled when elves began to flash into existence around him; a look of shock and fear on their Elven faces. Arya appeared next to Eragon with Queen Islanzadí on her other side. Orik sat on Eragon's other side, but was shocked when Nasauda appeared next to Orik.

"What's going on here? How is this possible?" Nasuada said.

"We don't know," Arya replied.

Out of nowhere a set of four books appeared. The books were called Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr and Inheritance. On top of the book was a note. Queen Islanzadí grabbed the set of books and opened up the note and read it aloud.

"_Dear Resistance,_

_You have been gathered here to read about your Dragon Rider, Eragon. The books will start in the past and go into the future. The purpose of this act is important. The first reason is for every one to learn about Eragon and to stop the elves disgust that the elves have towards him being human. The other reason is to change the future if you so choose. If you choose not to you will forget everything that will happen in the future. Time will stop while you read._

_Wryda."_

"So everyone is going to learn all my secrets," groaned Eragon miserably, thinking about his crush on Arya. Saphira snorted and said "_Mine too Little One"_

Everyone chuckled and Islanzadí said that she would begin to read. She opened the book with Saphira on the cover, titled **Eragon.**

**Prologue: Shade of Fear**, Islanzadí began. Arya shivered in fear at the reminder about Durza.

**Wind howled through the night, carrying a scent that would change the world. A tall Shade lifted his head and sniffed the air. He looked human except his crimson hair and maroon eyes.**

"Durza," Eragon and Arya breathed at the same time. Eragon blushed. The rest looked disgusted and slightly scared.

"I thought this was about Eragon," someone muttered.

"This must be important," Islanzadí said frowning.

**He blinked in surprise. The message had been correct: they were here. Or was it a trap? He weighed the odds, then said icily, "Spread out; hide behind trees and bushes. Stop whoever is coming… or die,"**

"What trap," said Vanir, fear filling him for the unlucky souls who would meet the Shade. Arya paled. _Not this, not this _she thought.

**Around him shuffled twelve Urgals with short swords and round shields painted with black symbols. They resembled men with bowed legs and thick, brutish arms made for crushing. A pair of twisted horns grew above their small ears. The monsters hurried into the brush, grunting as they hid. Soon the rustling quieted and the forest was silent again. ** Orik growled at the mention of the Urgals. Dwarves hate Urgals. The elves looked slightly curious. Eragon, Oromis, Saphira, and Glaedr looked weary, guessing what happened next. Arya looked slightly terrified.

**The Shade peered around a thick tree and looked up the trail. It was too dark for any human to see, but for him the faint moonlight was like sunshine streaming between the trees; every detail was clear and sharp to his searching gaze. He remained unnaturally quiet, a long pale sword ****in his hand. A wire-thin scratch curved down the blade. The weapon was thin enough to slip between a pair of ribs, yet stout enough to hack through the hardest armor.**

"It's true," Eragon said; remembering the agony as Durza's blade hacked through his armor and bit into his back leaving a scar. Saphira growled ferociously. Rhunön seemed interested in the Shade's blade.

**The Urgals could not see as well as the Shade; they groped like blind beggars, fumbling with their weapons. An owl screeched****, cutting through the silence. No one relaxed until a bird flew past. Then the monsters shivered in the cold night; one snapped a twig with his heavy boot. The Shade hissed in anger, and the Urgals shrank back, motionless. He suppressed his distaste- they smelled like fetid meat- and turned away. They were tools, nothing more.**

**The Shade forced back his impatience as the minutes became hours. The scent must have wafted far ahead of its owners. He did not let the Urgals get up or warm themselves. He denied himself those luxuries too, and stayed behind the tree, watching the trail. Another gust of wind rushed through the forest. The smell was stronger this time. Excited, he lifted a thin lip in a snarl.**

Nearly everyone leaned forward in morbid curiosity. Arya shivered, knowing what was coming; no longer able to deny it. Eragon noticed Arya's fear, which confirmed his suspicions and grabbed her hand in support. Arya looked at him in surprise but kept her hand in his grasp.

"**Get ready," he whispered, his whole body ****vibrating. The tip of his sword moved in small circles. It had taken many plots and much pain to bring himself to this moment. It would not do to lose control now.**

**Eyes brightened under the Urgals' thick brows, and the creatures gripped their weapons tighter. Ahead of them, the Shade heard a clink as something hard struck a loose stone. Faint smudges emerged from the darkness and advanced down the trail.**

Everyone leaned more closely as their curiosity grew. Arya shivered again and Eragon gripped her hand tighter.

**Three white horses with riders cantered toward ****the ambush, their heads held high and proud, their coats rippling in the moonlight like liquid silver.**

Everyone paled as they realized what would happen next. Nasuada and Orik gasped. Islanzadí paled, her green eyes filling with tears as she looked at her daughter. Regret filled her as she remembered banishing her from her sight. She had almost lost her daughter.

Vanir bowed his head in respect; he liked and respected both Faölin and Glenwing. Saphira and Glaedr lowered their mighty heads in sorrow. Oromis closed his ancient eyes and sat still, his head low.

Arya let out a small sob, and Eragon tightened his grip on her hand, comforting her as much as he could. He could feel a deep ache fill him as he watched her struggle. Islanzadí started to read once more, her voice shaking.

**On the first horse was an elf with pointed ears ****and elegantly slanted eyebrows. His build was slim but strong, like a rapier. A powerful bow was slung on his back. A sword pressed against his side opposite a quiver of arrows fletched with swan feathers.**

**The last rider had the same fair face and angled features as the other. He carried a long spear in his right hand and a white dagger at his belt. A helm of extraordinary craftsmanship, wrought with amber and gold rested on his head.**

"Glenwing, Faölin," Arya gasped as tears filled her emerald eyes.

**Between those**** two rode a raven-haired elven lady, who surveyed her surroundings with poise. Framed by long black locks, her deep eyes shone with a driving force. Her clothes were unadorned, yet her beauty was undiminished. At her side was a sword, and on her back a long bow with a quiver. She carried in her lap a pouch that she frequently looked at, as if to reassure herself that it was still there.**

Saphira lowered her sapphire head and touched her snout against Arya's hand, the hand that was not holding Eragon's. Arya could not help but smile at Saphira's actions.

**One of the elves spoke quietly, but the Shade could not hear what was said. The lady answered with obvious authority, and her guards switched places. The one wearing the helm took the lead, shifting his spear to a readier grip. They passed the Shade's hiding spot and a few Urgals without suspicion. **

Arya looked down in shame. This was her fault. If only she recognized the ambush earlier.

**The Shade was already savoring his victory when the wind changed directions and swept towards**** the elves, heavy with the Urgals' stench. The horses snorted with alarm and tossed their heads. The riders stiffened, eyes flashing from side to side, then wheeled their mounts around and galloped away.**

**The lady's horse surged forward, leaving her guards far behind. Forsaking their hiding, the Urgals stood and released a stream of black arrows. The Shade jumped out from behind the tree, raised his right hand, and shouted, "Garjzla!"**

Everyone leaned forward. They were finally going to know how Glenwing and Faölin died. They were going to find out how the egg found Eragon.

**A red bolt flashed from his palm toward the elven lady, illuminating the trees with bloody light. It struck her steed, and the horse toppled with a high- pitched squeal, plowing into the ground chest-first. She leapt off the animal with inhuman speed, landed lightly, then glanced back for her guards.**

Islanzadí voice was shaking, her eyes filled with fear and concern for her daughter. She continued to read her voice shaking.

**The Ur****gals' deadly arrows quickly brought down the two elves. They fell from the noble horses, blood pooling in the dirt. As the Urgals rushed to the slain elves, the shade screamed, "After her! She is the one I want!" the monsters grunted and rushed down the trail.**

**A cry tore from the elf's lips as she saw her dead companions. She took a step towards them, then cursed her enemies and bounded into the forest.**

A sob escaped Arya, tears fell down her beautiful face. Eragon squeezed her hand tightly. Every other being in the group did not have a dry eye, as they mourned the loss of two elves who risked their lives in order to protect their only hope.

"It is all my fault," Arya whispered as she sobbed, her body shaking uncontrollably.

"It is not your fault, nor will it ever be your fault," Eragon demanded, turning himself to face her; everyone was watching them now.

"Of course it is my fault, I should have recognized the ambush earlier. I should have stayed with them and fought. If I did any of these things they could've been here with us right now," Arya sobbed, as tears continued to fall down her face.

"But none of that happened, Even if you did all those things, Faölin and Glenwing are still not guaranteed to live," Eragon said, " On the contrary, you could have died. Faölin and Glenwing died for what they believed in. They died with honor. If you would of died, before you sent the egg away, they would have died in vain." Everyone looked at Eragon impressed, the elves were impressed reluctantly.

"Eragon is right, Arya," Oromis said, "They died for what they believed in. What happened happened, and living in a world of what ifs will not change it. It was not your fault, but Durza's and most importantly Galbatorix's fault."

Arya nodded and stopped crying. She still was upset and was mourning them, but she no longer blamed herself for their deaths. She realized she was holding Eragon's hand and let go with a flush. Everyone who witnessed this exchange thought it was a friend comforting another (except Saphira).

**While the Urgals crashed through the trees, the Shade climbed a piece of granite that jutted above them. From his perch he could see all of the surrounding forest. He raised his hand and uttered, "Istalrí boetk!" and a quarter- mile section of the forest exploded into flames. Grimly he burned one section after another until there was a ring of fire, a half- league across, around the ambush site. The flames looked like a molten crown resting on the forest. Satisfied, he watched the ring carefully, in case it should falter.**

"That is an amazing display of magic, He must have been powerful," Vanir stated.

"He was," Eragon, Saphira and Arya replied, while the elves nodded in agreement.

**The band of fire thickened, contracting the area the Urgals had to search. Suddenly, the Shade heard shouts and a coarse scream. Through the trees he saw three of his charges fall in a pile, mortally wounded. He caught a glimpse of the elf running from the remaining Urgals.**

Islanzadí could not help but be proud of her daughter's fighting prowess, but was worried about what was to come.

**She fled toward the craggy piece of granite at a tremendous speed. The Shade examined the ground twenty feet below, then jumped and landed nimbly in front of her. She skidded around and sped back to the trail. Black Urgal blood dripped from her sword, staining the pouch in her hand.**

**The horned monsters came out of the forest and hemmed her in, blocking the only escape routes. Her head whipped around as she tried to find a way out. Seeing none, she drew herself up with regal disdain. The Shade approached her with a raised hand, allowing himself to enjoy her helplessness.**

"I was helpless, but I had to get the egg away," Arya whispered. Everyone shivered.

"**Get her."**

**As the Urgals surged forward, the elf pulled open the pouch, reached into it, and then let it drop to the ground. In her hands was a large sapphire stone that reflected the angry light of the fires. She raised it over her head, lips forming frantic words. Desperate, the Shade barked, "Garjzla!"**

**A ball of red flames sprang from his hand and flew towards the elf, fast as an arrow. But he was**** too late. A flash of emerald light briefly illuminated the forest, and the stone vanished. Then the red fire smote her and she collapsed.**

"_Thank you Arya," _Saphira said, nuzzling Arya, eternally grateful that Arya sent her away, and accidentally into her Rider.

"You are welcome, Brightscales," Arya whispered, understanding what Saphira was thinking, as she rubbed Saphira's snout.

**The Shade howled in rage and stalked forward, flinging his sword at a tree. It passed halfway through the trunk, where it struck, quivering. He shot nine bolts of energy from his palm- which killed the Urgals instantly- then ripped his sword free and strode to the elf.**

"Nasty temper," Orik muttered, feeling slightly bad for the Urgals, they were killed by their ally. What honor is in that.

**Prophecies of revenge, spoken in a wretched language only he knew, rolled from his tongue. He clenched his thin hands and glared at the sky. The cold stars stared back, unwinking, otherworldly watchers. Disgust curled his lip before he turned back to the unconscious elf.**

"Very nasty temper," Vanir agreed, shivering in disgust at the Shades foul tongue.

**Her beauty, which would have entranced any mortal man, held no charm for him. He confirmed that the stone was gone, then retrieved his horse from its hiding place among the trees. After tying the elf onto the saddle, he mounted the charger and made his way out of the woods.**

"So Eragon, does Arya's beauty entrance you?" Vanir asked teasingly.

Eragon blushed slightly, but managed to say calmly, "All elves are beautiful, as for Arya, I believe we will find the answer if you continue reading."

He groaned inwardly as he realized his crush on Arya would be revealed. Arya blushed slightly as she realized this as well. Vanir looked upset that he did not get a visible rise out of Eragon.

**He quenched the fires in his path but left the rest to burn."** Islanzadí said, "That is all."

The Elves wept silently over the loss of their comrades and the loss of the trees. Islanzadí was upset over what her daughter went through and what she went through as Durza's prisoner. She would have to talk to her daughter.

"Arya we have to talk," Islanzadí stated.

"Not right now Mother," Arya said, suppressing the memories of her capture and torture by Durza. She knew she had to speak to mother soon, "later."

"Alright, Whose going to read next?" asked Islanzadí.

"I will," Arya said, as she took the book from her mother and Read, " **Discovery**."

_**Author Note: Arya may have accepted she is not to blame, but she will take some time to heal.**_


End file.
